


A Wonderful Thing to Start Your Day With

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, Some things are open to interpretation, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor Benny arbeitet in dem kleinen Café dass du ab und an besuchst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Thing to Start Your Day With

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wonderful Thing to Start Your Day With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153217) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Als du in das kleine Café tratest begannst du augenblicklich zu lächeln, sobald du Benny erblicktest. Die letzten Tage hattest du ihn vermisst, und als deinen seiner Mitarbeiter gefragt hattest, konnte der dir keine klare Antwort über Bennys Verschwinden geben.  
„Benny. Morgen“, grüßtest du.  
„Morgen Darling“, gab er zurück. Du wusstest nicht genau, wie eure Freudschaft begonnen hatte aber nachdem du ab und an hierher kamst … war es irgendwie einfach passiert. Und es war ja nicht so, als hättest du ein Problem damit mit Benny befreundet zu sein. Nach allem schätztest du ihn sehr, und es schien als würde er ähnlich über dich denken.  
„Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hab gehört du seist krank? Was genau war es?“  
Für einen Augenblick dachtest du, du hättest etwas in seinen Augen gesehen, aber es war in der nächsten Sekunde wieder verschwunden, also wusstest du nicht, ob du es dir nur eingebildet hattest. „Nur eine Grippe.“ Er lachte. „Aber was kann ich dir heute Gutes tun?“, fragte er mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Kann ich dir einen Kaffee bringen, wie immer?“  
Du grinstest und lachtest ebenfalls. „Ja, das wäre großartig, danke dir.“

Und du bekamst deinen Kaffee. Wie immer mit einem kleinen Kakaoherz darauf. Du begannst zu lächeln. Das war eine wundervolle Sache, um deinen Tag damit zu beginnen.


End file.
